Glisa diksionaro
A version of Glosa (or Interglossa) which may have fewer Greek roots. A * a(d) towards, at * ab away, sent * abbey abeo * abili able to be, do * acepti accept * acidika acid * adheri to stick * adio adio * adori worship * aeno gland * aero air (Greek) * aerodromo aerodrome, airport (G) * aeroplano airplane, aeroplane (G) * afero affair * agento agent * agrio field * agulo needle * aidi help * ajo thing, affair * akompli accomplish * akordi agree * akordi te accordingly * akro top, tip * akti act, behave * aktiva busy * akumuli heap, accumulate * akuta sharp * ala there * ala there * albumo album * alelo each other * alfabeto alphabet * alga alga * algo pain * ali any * aliena foreign * aliena foreign * aligatora alligator * alio wing * alipe whoever * alira whatever, whichever * alitem whenever * alo wing * alta high * alterna alternate * amarga bitter * ambasaora ambassador * ambi both * ambiento environment * ambuli amble * amigdo almond * amilo starch * amio friend * amorfo lump * amplexi embrace * amusi amuse * anaso duck * animalo animal * anke also * ankoro anchor * ansero goose * antarktika antarctic * ante front, in front, ahead * anteno antenna * anti against * anti te however, nevertheless * antiqa ancient * anua year * anvilo anvil * aperi open * apiso bee * apliki apply * apreci appreciate * apta seemly, apt * apta, fita fit, apt, suitable * aqa water * araneo spider * arangi arrange * arbo tree * arco arch * ardi burn * areno sand * areno sand * areo area, region * aresti arrest * argento silver * argilo clay * aritmetiko arithmetic * arko arc * arktika arctic * armeo army * armo weapon * aroga arrogant * artiklo article * artisto artist * arto art * artro joint * asilo safe place * asino donkey, ass * askendi climb * asocio partner * asocioni associate * aspekti aspect, seem * astoni astonish * asumi assume * atendi wait * atenta try * atitudo mood * atleto athlete * atrio hall * audi hear * auroro dawn * aute self, own * automata automatic * autuno autumn * avante forward * avara greedy * aveno oats * aveni happen * averbo averb * averti warn * avio bird * avo grandparent * axio axis, axle * babio baby * baio bay * balanco (instr.) balance (weighing instrument), scales, scale * baleo ballet * balkono balcony * balni,balni lo bathe bath, * baluno balloon * bambo bamboo * banano banana * bando tape, band * bango bang * banko bank * barbara barbarous * bariro barrier * barleo barley * baro bar * barono baron * basa low * baso grounds * baterio battery * bati hit, strike, knock, beat * bato bat * bela beautiful * benco bench * bene well * benzino petrol, gasoline * berio berry * besbolo baseball * bevi drink * bi two * bi jo a pair * biciklo bicycle * biko beak * bildi build (Eng.) * bileto ticket * bilo bile * biro beer * blai blae * blanka white * bloko log * blonda blond * blua blue * boneto bonnet * bolo ball * bombasti boast * bombuso bumblebee * bona good, pona * * botiko shop * botilo bottle * botino boot * bovo ox, cow/cattle * boxo box * brako arm * brasiko cabbage * breva short * briko brick (E) * brio moss * bronto thunder (G) * broso brush * bruna brown * buko cheek, buccal * bulbo bulb * buleto bullet * buli boil * bungalo bungalow * burgo borough * burjono bud * buro office * burso purse, bourse * buso bus * butero butter * butono button * buzi buzz C - D * casi chase, hunt * cau goodbye * cangi change * cedi yield, cede * cefa chief * ceko cheque, check * celebri celebrate * celo cell * cento hundred * centro centre, center * cerealo cearals * cerebro brain (G) * cerki search, circling * certa (u) certain (a) * certifi certified * cerumeno wax * cerviko neck * ci here * cidi kill * cielo sky, heaven * cigno swan * ciklo wheel, cycle * cilio eyelash * cinero ashes * cirkumsto circumstance * cisoro scissors * cito city * civi citizen * civila courteous * civilizi civilize * cokolato chocolate * conceli hide * dama tame * dansa dance * dateo date (fruit) * datio date (day) * dato data, fact, news * de about, in relation to * debi should, ought * debito debt * decidi decide * deduci infer * defekto defect * defesi defend * defi defy, challenge * dejeto rubbish * dek ten * deklari state (to) * delegati delegate * delikata delicate * densa dense * dento tooth * dermo skin (G) * deserto desert * deskribi describe * destrui destroy * destrui destroy * developi develop * dextra righthand * di day * diabolo devil * diali dial * dici say * dikcinaro dictionary * diferi differ * diferi na diferent * difusi broadcast * digesti digestion * digio finger * digita digital * dika thick, fat * diluti dilute * diluvi flood * dina(dina not force) thin * diplo double * direkta direct * dirigi direct * disipi waste * disipi waste * disko disc, disk, plate * disputi quarrel, argue * dista far * dista far, distant * distribui distribute * diveni become * divi bet * dividi divide * divini guess * dogano customs (It.) * dolca sweet * domini dominate, master * dominio domain * domo building, house * doni give * doni odoro smell (emit) * dormi sleep * dorso back * drama dramo (G) * du continuous, ing * dubiti doubt * duca chief, leaer, guide * dura lasting * durante while, during * duri hard * duria hard E - F * e and * eduka educate * eduki teach * eduki instruct * eficia efficient * ege(v.,n.,adv,adj) very, intense * egotista selfish * el ,ela she, her * elasto spring * elefo elephant * elekti choose * elektra electric * elektrona electronic * elementa simple * emotio emotion * enciklopedia encyclopedia * energio energy * enigma puzzle * enkontri meet * entero intestines, gut * eqa equal * eqilibro balance * ero mistake * es be, am, is, are * es de is of, belongs to * esperi hope * espio spy * est east * ete ridi smile * evila ba, evil, wicked * eviti avoid * evo age * ex from, by * examini examine * exemplo example * exercisi exercise * exesa excessive * existi exist, available * exiti excite * exkludi exclude * exkreti excrete * expandi get bigger, expand * expekti expect * experi experience * experimenta experiment * expliki explain * explodi explode * extendi extend, spread * extrakti extract * fa (fa) group, set * fabo bean * facila easy * facio face * fagi eat * fajlo file * fajro fire, pyre * fakto fact * faktoro factor * fali fail * falsa wrong, deceive, fraud * familo family * famina hungry * famo fame * fango mud * fari make * farina flour * faringo throat * farmako drug * fascini fascinate, charm * fatigi tire * favio honeycomb * favoro favor * felica happy * fendi split, tear * fenestro window * fermento yeast * fermento ferment * fero iron * fertila fertila * festo holiday * fibro fiber, fibre * fiera proud * fikti pretend * filamento thread * filmo film * filtro filter, filtre * fini end, finish * fio, fio fe boy , girl * fisi split, crack * fisko tax * fiso bellows * fita fit, aapt * fixi fix, tighten * flaji blow * flaca slack, flaccid * flageli whip * flami flame * flasci flash * flava yellow * flavoro flavour, flavor, taste * flexi bend * floko flake * floro flower * floro flower * floti float * flugi fly * flui flow * fluidi fluid * fluvi river * fokuso focus, centre, center * fola mad * fola fool * folio leaf * folno bellows * fondo background * foresto woodland, wood, forest * forko fork * formiko ant * formo (Glosa 'formA'shape, form * formulo formula * foro hole (Glosa fora) * forta : very, intense (Glosa forti) * forto force * fortuna lucky, goodluck * fortuno chance * fosi dig * fotjo photo * foto light(x dark) * frai crumble * frakti break * frakti da broken * fraso sentence * fratro brother * freo a well * freqa often * freska fresh, ventilation * freti rush, dash, * friga cold * frikti rub * fronto forehead * frui enjoy * frukto fruit * frustri disappoint * fu shall, future * fu pa shall have * fudi tomorrow * fugi run away * fumi smoke * fundo bottom * fungo fungus * funguso fungus * funktio function * furno stove * furti steal * fusilo gun * fusio fusion * futuro future G - H * gaino sheath * gaja happy,joyful * galino chicken * gani win * gardeno garden * gardi guard * gaso gas * gastro stomach * gato cat * gazeto periodical * gelato ice cream * geli freeze, congeal * geli da frozen * gemino twin * generala general * geneti inherit * geni get * gentila gentle * genuo knee, kneel * glacia ice * glacio ice * gladio sword * glando gland, acorn * gleno socket * glisi slide, glide * globula bean * glosa tongue, language, Glosa * glumo husk, bran, chaff * gluteo buttocks * gluti swallow * gono angle, corner * governi govern * gracila slender * grafi draw * gramatiko grammar * granda grand, noble * graso grass * grati thanks * grati de thank you for * gratisa free, without paying * gratuli congratulate * grava heavy * gravito gravity * gresi walk * grisa grey, gray * grupo, fasko group, set * guero war * gumo rubber * gusto taste * guto drop (of liquid) * habi have, possess * habila skillful, clever * habiti (to) live, (to) house * habito habit, custom * hajo hay * haki to axe, * haki mo hatchet * harmi harm * haro hair * haro hair * heghogo hedgehog * hepato liver * hesiti hesitate * hiao yawn * hiberni hibernate * hierarko hierarchy * hieroglifo hieroglyph * historio history * hola whole * homaro lobster * homo human kinind, person * homo na human * honesta honest * horizo horizon * horizo na horizontal * horo hour * horo mo clock, watch * hospio guest * hospiti entertain * humida humid, moist * id it * id es it is, i.e. * ideo thought, idea * il es there is, there are * il,il,ila he, him, his * ili they, them, * ilia their * imagini imagine * imergi dip * impakti blow, impact * impero imperor * importi import * imprimi print * in in * indiki point to * industro industry * infanto child * infiski excise * influi influence * info information * infra under, below * infra under, beneath * inkludi include * insekto insect * insignio flag, bage * instanta instant * instrumenta tool * insula island * insuri insurance * inter between, among * interesi interest * internatia international * interneti networking * intestino intestine * intra inside * investi invest * involvi wrap up * irido rainbow * iso identical * iso...dei as...as * itere again * iteri repeat * ja yes * jeti throw * joko joke * jolia nice, sweet * judi judge, decide, verdict * judi ro a judge * juntade together * junti join * juri swear oath * jurnalo newspaper * juro right * justa right (a) * juva young * ka because of * ka te therefore * ka, kause because * kablo cable * kadi fall * kaeto bristle * kafo coffee * kakao cocoa * kalda heat * kalendaro calendar * kalkano heel * kalkulo pebble * kambi exchange * kamero camera * kamro room * kamiono van * kampano bell * kampio camp * kampo field * kamro room * kamro fa apartment, flat * kanalo ditch, canal * kanceli cancel, lattice * kancerio crab * kancero cancer * kandelo candle * kangaro kangaroo * kano dog, canine * kanti sing, song * kanvaso canvas * kapitalo capital, city * kapitulo chapter * kapo head * kapro goat * kapsulo parcel, capsule * kapti seize * kapti catch * kara dear * karbo coal * karbono carbon * kardino hinge * kardio heart * kargo load, cargo, charge * kariso shrimp * karno meat * karoto carrot * karpeto carpet * karpi pluck, harvest * karpo wrist * karto card * kartono cardboard * kaseo cheese * kaseto cassette * kaso (in the) case (of) * kastelo castle * kateno chain, catenary * kaudo tail * kauso cause * kavalo horse * kaverno cave * kavita hollow * kavio cavity * kavo cave * kemia chemical * kerato horn * kilo thousand * kinemo cinema * kini go * kini ab leave, go away * kinili roll * kilindro cylinder * kisi kiss * klara clear * klasi classify, grae * klasti smash * klauda lame * klavo key, clue * kli jo bed * kli lie position * klimo weather * klino slope, prone * kloseto toilet, W.C. * klu even * klu te even so * klubo club, bat * kludi close, shut * kluvo nail, * ko alelo together * ko with * kodo code * kokleo snail * kolaro collar * kolego college * kolekti collect * koleri get angry * kolino hill * kolono hill * koloro color * kolumno column * komandi command * kombini combine * komenci begin * komerci commerce * komika comic * komio comma * komiteo committee * komo how? * kompanio company * kompari compare * kompaso compass * kompati pity * kompensi compensate * kompeti compete * kompliki complicate * komposi compose * kompreni understand * komputero computer * komuna common * komuniki communicate * koncesi lease * koncili advise, counsel * konditio condition * konekti connect * konfesi confess, admit * konfekto jam * konformi conform * konfusi confuse * koniferi confer * konkava concave * konko shell * kono cone * konsensa conscious * konsoli comfort * konsumi consume * kontempli think (hard) * konteni contain * kontexto context * kontinento continent * konto bank account * kontra opposite * kontra te conversely * kontroli control * kontusi bruise * konvexa convex * kopi copy * kopo oar * kopro excrement * kopuli mate (to) * koragia courageous * korbo basket * kordo cord * korizo cold in hea * korko cork * korno horn * korodi corrode * korono crown * korpo body * korti woo; * kortiko bark, cortex * korto court, yard * kosino cushion * kosmeta cosmetic * kosmo space, cosmos * kosmo universe * kosto rib, side, coast * kosti to cost * kostumo, vesto dress * kotono cotton * kovro cover * koxo hip, thigh * kranio skull, cranium * kratero crater, basin * kredi believe * kredito credit * krepiti rustle, whisper * kresci grow * kresto crest * kreto chalk * kri weep, cry * kriso crisis * kristo frost * kristonati Christmas * kritici criticize * kritika critical * kron bi kronos 2 times * kruco cross * kruda raw * kruela cruel * kubito elbow * kubo cube * kuki cook * kukio cake * kulpa guilty, accusation * kulpi accuse , blame * kulteli kniel * kulti cultivate * kumbi lie (down) * kuneo wedge * kupo cup, calyx * kupro copper * kuri care, administer * kurlo curl, cirrus * kursi run * kurvo curve * kuscino pillow, cushion * kuspo point, cusp * la the * labio lip * labori work * laceri tear (rip) * lago lake * lakrima tear (eye) * lakto milk * lando country (a) * lano wool * lapsi slip * lardo fat * larga wide * larvo larva * lasi let, permit, allow * lato side * laudi praise * lavi wash * laxa loose * lego law * legumo legumes * legera light weight * lekti read * lemono lemon * lenta slow * lento lens * leono lion * lepido scale * lepidoptera butterfly * leporo hare * lepuso rabbit * letero letter (a,b,c), spell * letro letter, telegram * letro kovro envelope * levi raise * laeva left (hand) * responsi be responsible * liba free * liberala broaminded * libetemo free time, leisure * libido libido * libro book * lici may, allowed, licensed * ligi tie * ligno wood * liki lick * limino threshold * limiti limit, qualify * lineno flax, linen * lingua language, tongue * lino line * linqi leave behind * liqio liquid * lisa smooth * listo list * litro litre,liter * loki to place * loko place * longa long * losi lose * lovi love, * lubriki oil (to) * ludi play * lui hire * lukti struggle, wrestle * lumi light * lumi shine * luno moon * lupuso wolf * lustri polish * ma more, er * ma...dei more...than * maco match (flaming) * magiko magic * magneto magnetism * magnetofono recorder * maizo maize (U.S.: corn) * makino machine * makulo spot, stain, mark * mala bad * malada sick * malafortuna accident, unlucky * maleo hammer * malerbo weed * mamo breast (elmale) * mandibula jaw * mano hand * mantelo cloak * mantelo coat * mapo,carto map, chart * marcho March * marci march * margino edge, border * mariti marry * maro sea * marsco marsh * masagi massage * maso mass * matero stuff, matter * matino morning * matro mother * matura ripe * mesuri measure * media media * mediala average * medika medical * mediumo medium * mega big, much, a lot * mei less * mei...dei less...than * meielo honey * mekano device * mekinio device, mechanism * meliori improve * memori remember * menaci threaten * meno month * mento mind * mergi dive * meriti deserve, merit * merki buy * mero bit, piece * meso middle * mesodi noon * metalo metal * metodo method, way * metro meter, metre * mi I, me, * mia my * miko crumb, chip * mikra tiny * mileto millet * miliono million * milito fight, war * mimi copy, mimic * mini least * mino mine (coal, etc.) * minuto minute * miri wonder * mise wrong , mise lekti= misread * misilo missile * mistero mystery; weird * mixi mix * mo device, mechanism * mobilo piece of furniture * mobio car * modelo model * modo method, way * mola soft; grind * molekulo molecule * mon one (digit) * mona first * moneto coin * monstri show * monto mountain * morala moral * mordi bite * mori is used to * morta dead * moso moss * moti put, drive * motivi motivate * motoro motor * movi move * muco slime, mucus * multa many, a lot of * mundo world * muro wall * musco fly (insect) * musiko music * muskulo muscle * muso mouse * mutono sheep, ovine * mutua mutual * narka drunk * naro nostril * naso nose, to smell * nati give birth * natio nation * naturo nature * navo boat, ship * ne not, negative * nebulo fog, mist * neci must * nefo cloud * nega negative something (to) * negoti do business * negra black * nekti swim * nervo nerve * neto network, interconnection * nexi connect, attach * ni neither / nor * nido nest * nikti wink * nimo name * nivelo level * nivo snow * no no * no(n) opposite meaning * nodi nod * nodo node, knot * noklu te apart from that * nokto night * noni nine * noqestio uninquisitive * norda north * nordo north * normo standard, norm, average * nos we, us, * nosa our * noto note (to) * nova new * nova news item * nu now, the present * nuda naked * nudi today * nufu just about to * nukleo nucleus * nuli nothing, not at all * numero number, count * nupa have just * nuto nut * o or * obei obey * obesa fat, obese * obskura dark * oceano ocean * odi hate * odoro smell * oferi oferi * ofico office * okasio opportunity * oklo nut (tool) * oko eye, peep * okt eight * oleo oil * oleo resina turpentine * olfaci smell * oniono onion * opini opinion, opine * opini opine * opresi oppress * orango orange * ordinara ordinary * ordini arrange * orelo ear * organismo organism * organo organ * orienta east (the) * origo origin, source * orizo rice * orni decorate * oro gold * orta upright * osci oscillate, shake * oso mouth * osteo bone * oto ear * otra te otherwise * ovala oval * ovo egg * pa past, did, ed * pa fu was going to * pa mori used to * paco peace * padi yesterday * pagi pay * pagino page * paketo parcel * pako bale * palio pole, stake * palpi examine by touch * pano bread * panto , tota : all (G) * panto jo everything * papilio butterfly * papiro paper * para beside * paralisi paralyse * parapluvo umbrella * pardoni forgive, pardon * parento parent * parolo word * participi take part * partio herd, flock, party * pasi pass * pasieni be patient * pasiento patient * pasto dough, paste * pastoro priest * patelo pan * patro father * peco a bit of, a little * pedo foot * pedo lo floor * pedunklo stalk * pektina comb * pencilo pencil * pendi hang * pendi ex depend * peniti sorry * pensi think * penti five * pepero pepper * per by means of, with * per te in this way * perfekta perfect * peri around * peri lo environment * perplexi baffle * persekuti persecute * persiko peach * persono person * persono person, worker * peruko wig * petiti request, beg * petro rock * petro stone * pigo buttocks * pikto picture, image * pilulo pill * pinceto tweezers * piramido pyramid * piruso pear * pisko fish * piso pea * placi please * plajo bank (river) * plako slab * planko board * plano flat, plane * planto plant (living) * planto plant (to) * plata flat and wide * platformo platform * plei more (number) * pleisto most (number), majority * plekto braid * plena full * plena zi to fill * pli most, est * pliko fold * pluci these * plugi plough * plula those * plumbo lead (Pb) * plumo feather * plura several * plus aditional, too, also * plus te moreover, in adition to all that * pluvi rain * po after * po te afterwards * podo leg * poeso poetry * poka few, little * pokrona late * polexo thumb * poli many * polico police * politika politics * polo pole (geography) * poluti pollute * pomo apple * pondi weigh * ponto bridge * poplo people * popula popular * pordo door * porti carry * porto door * posco pocket * poscolampo flashlight, torch * posi might, may, perhaps * posi na possible * post after * poste behind * posto post, mail * postoboxo posting box * potato potato * poti can, able * poti to power * pova poor, miserable * praxi practice * pre before * precisa precise * preco price * prekrona early * premio prize * preni take * prepari prepare * presi press * primavero spring * prisono prison * pro for, in favor of * probabile probable * probi probe * procesi process * produci produce * profiti profit, avantage, benefit * profunda deep * programo program * progresi progress * prohibi forbid * prokuri acquire * promisi promise * pronta ready * propagi propagate * proposi suggest * proprie own (to) * proso prose * prota first, * prota fi begin * protesti complain * proxe nearly * prunuso plum * pruvi prove * psiko mind, soul * publiki publicize * pugni fight * pulmono lung * pulsi push, pulsate * pulvo powder * pumpo pump * pungi prick, sting * puni punish * punkto sharp end, dot * pura clean * pusa, poka small, a little * puto well (water) * qalito quality * qantito quantity, amount * qanto how much? / how many? * qarto quarter * qe question (?) * qesti question * qesti se ask onself * qi who, which * qika fast, quick, speed * qo what? * qo freqe how often? * qo numero how many? * qo speco what sort of? * qod which, that which * qojo what thing? * qoka why? / what cause? * qolo where? * qope who? * qu whether * racio race * radi radiate * radio raio * radiso root * railo rail * rajo ray * ramo branch, stick * rano frog * rapida rapid, quick * rara te scarcely * ratio rate, ratio * rato rats and mice * ratuso rat * razi scrape, shave * reakti react, heed * reala real, * reala zi realize, make real * rebeli rebel * recerki research * receso recess * reflekti reflect * regardi look (at) * regi rule * regi ro ruler * registri record * rego king * rego fe queen * rekta straight * rektangulo rectangle * relativa relative * religio religion * removi remove * reno kidney * rentiero shareholder, renter * repli answer * reporti report * representi represent * reproduci reproduce * repti creep, crawl * residui remain * resisti strong * respekti respect * respondi answer * resti stay, remain * reti network * retre backward, ago * reverse back to begin, reversal * reverte back to fr., upside down * rezono reason (to) * rica jo wealth, resources * ridi laugh * ridi a laugh at * rigida stiff, obstinate * ringo ring * risko danger * ritmo rhythm * rituo rite, ceremony * rivo shore * roli roll * ronda round * rosa pink * roso rose * rostro beak * roti rotate * roto wheel * ruba red * ruga rough * rugo wrinkle * ruro countryside * rusto oxidise, rust * ruza cunning * sadista saistic * sagito arrow * saisi grasp * sako bag, sack * sakra sacred * salmo salmon * salo salt * salti jump, leap * saluti welcome, greet * salvi save * sanguo blood * sano health * sano zi heal * sapo soap * sapri rot * satelito satellite * sati enough * sauro lizard * savaga wild * scelo shell * scildo shield * scirto shirt * scoko shock * se self * sea his, her, their own * sed but * sedi sit * sekalo rye * sekretaro secretary * sekundo second (time) * sekura safe * sembli seem * semi half * sendi send * senila old * sensi sense * sensitiva sensitive * separi separate * septi seven * septo partition * seqe te consequently * seqi follow * serio list, series * serpento snake * seruro lock * servi service * seti seven * setimano week * severa severe * sexo sex * si if * sibili whistle * sienso science * sievi sieve * signifi signify, to mean * signo sign, beckon * sika dry * silenti be silent * silko silk * simbolo symbol * simi like * simio monkey, ape * simpati sympathize * simpto hint, symptom * simuli simulate, pretend * sin without * singu each * sinior mister * sinioreto miss * siniorino madam, missus * sio would...if * siringo syringe * sistemo system * six six * skalo lader * skani scan * skapo shoulder, scapular * skeleto skeleton, framework * skemo plan, scheme * skeno lo stage * ski know * sklavo slave * skopo ,intende aim, butt * skrive write * skrivi write * skuiro squirrel * skulpti carve * smili smile * snazi sneeze * so so, thus * sociala social * societo society * socio partner * sofia wise * soifa thirsty * solemna solemn * solida solid * solita alone * solo sun * solutio solution * solvi solve * somero summer * sono sound * sororo sister * spaco space * spasmi jerk * spato spade * spatulo spoon * speco kind, sort * spektro rainbow * spekulo mirror * spendi spend * spermo seed * spesiala special * spiralo spiral * spiri breathe * spirito spirit, soul * splendi shine * spongo sponge * sponta free, unbidden * spora scatter * sporta sport, game * sprei spray * spumo foam * sqaro square * stabila stable * stalo steel * stampo stamp (postage) * stari stand * stango pond * stano tin * stapo stirrup * statio station, * stato state * statuo statue * stego roof * stelo star * stena narrow * stenografo shorthand, * stepo step, grae * sti switch on, cause, make * stiko rod, stick * stilo pen * stimula stimulate * stomo mouth * stopi switch off, stop * storo store * stranga strange * strato street, way * strio stripe * strumento instrument, tool * studi study * stulta silly * stupida stupid * sub under * sube downwards * subita sudden * sucedi succeed * suda south * sudo sweat * sueli swell * surfacia surface * sui sew * sui mo sewing machine * suino pig, swine * suki suck * suko juice * sukro sugar * sulfo sulfur, sulphur * sulko ship's wake * sumari summarize * sumo sum * supo soup * suposi suppose * supra above, over * supra upwards * supra above, over * supra tota especially * supracilio eyebrow * sur on * sur fi overlap * sura sure, assure * surgi rise * susuri rustle, whisper * tablo table * tabulo timetable * tabulo shelf * tajli cut * tajli mo cutting device * tante so very * tapeo tape * tarda late * tarso ankle * taso cup * taxuso yew * teatro theater, theatre * tegulo tile * tejo tea * telefono telephone * televisio television * telo teat * tem while, during * tem te meanwhile * temdoni lend * temgeni borrow * temo theme, topic * tempesto storm * tendi aim, * tendi jo purpose * teni hold, keep from change * tensa tensa * tensi to tension, stretch, stress * teo god * tejo tea * teorio theory * terapio therapy, treat * tero earth, ground, soil * terura terrible * testi test * testifi testify * tetri four * tetri ze forty * texilo cloth * timi frighten * timi fi to fear * timi na afraid * timpano drum * tipi type, * tisuo tissue * tomo tome, volume * topiko theme, topic * topo spot, at * torako chest * tordi twist * tortoise tortoise * tota pe everybody * toxo poison, toxin * tra through * trafiko traffic * trakti pull * trans across * transpara transparent * trapo trap * trauma injury * tremi shake * treno train * tri three * tribuno court of law * trista sad * tritiko wheat * tro too * trompeta bugle, trumpet * trovi find * trunko trunk (tree) * tu, tua you, your (singular) * tubo tube * tunelo tunnel, burrow * turbi disturb * turisto tourist * turni turn * turo tower * tusci touch * tusi cough * ualnuto walnut * uci this * uesta west * uesta west (the) * uilia theirs * ula that * ultima last * ultra beyond * ululi howl * umbro shade, shadow * umia mine * undo wave * undo fi wave * ungo nail, hoof * uni unite * uniforma regular * unio meeting * uniqa unique, private, peculiar * universito university * universo universe * unko hook * unkto ointment * unope somebody * unosa ours * ur original * urbo town * urino urinate * usi use * usi li useful * utero womb * utua yours * vagi wander * vagino sheath * vagono car * vakua empty * vakua empty * vakuo vacuum * valio valley, vale * valui value, worth * valuto money, currency * valvo valve, tap * valzo waltz * vana vain * vanesci vanish * vanilo vanilla * vapo steam, vapor * vaso vessel, container * vaso vessel, container * vegeto vegetable * vehi drive * veilo veil * velai to sail * velo sail * velveto velvet * vendi sell * veni come * veni vein * vento wind * vera true, correct * verando verandah * verbo verb * verda green * vergoni ,scami shame * verifi check, verify * vermo worm * verniso varnish * versi pour * vesikulo blister * vespero evening * vespo wasp * vesti garment * vestibulo vestibule * vesto garment * vexi, anoi annoy, irritate * viagi travel, voyage * viagi travel * vibri vibrate * vice instead of, replace * vidi see * viduo widow * vigi awake * vigori thrive, vigor * vikti win, victory * viktimo victim * vilago village * vinagro vinegar * vino wine * vintro winter * vio street, way * violeto violet * violi rape,violate * violino violin * virgio wand * virgo virgin * viro man, husband * visiti visit * visto view, scene * vitamino vitamin * vitio vine * vito life * vitro glass * vivi live * voci shout * vokalo vowel * voko voice * voli want, wish * volumo volume, space * vomiti vomit * vori eat * vori jo food * vos , vosa you, your (plural) * voti vote * vulga vulgar * vulkano volcano * vulni wound * vulpo fox * vulturo vultura * walruso walrus * wisko whisky * ze ,zero zero, * zebro zebra * zela eager, enthusiastic * zero zero, nothing * zigzaga zigzag * zinko zinc * zono zone Category:FFD